Reencuentro
by Santo de Geminis
Summary: Una misión asignada a los santos de Piscis y Cáncer sera el reencuentro que necesitan. Gioca desea ayudarlos en su misión para destruir la organización Nero, pero al escabullirse en la habitación vera algo que no se esperaba en dos santos de oros. La verdad mostrada entre los sentimientos de los santos. El verdadero reencuentro de Albafica y Manigoldo. Gaiden de Manigoldo.


_Reencuentro_

**Albafica X Manigoldo**

* * *

><p><span>Kamui:<span> Yay~ Kamui está feliz porque Issie-chan y yo completamos nuestro primer proyecto juntas! Esperamos que les guste y esperamos sus apreciadas y hermosas reviews OwO

Issie: Lo que puedo decir es que este proyecto inicio con una sexy imagen y miren en lo que se convirtió.. Es que toda chica fujoshi se imagina el detrás de cámara cuando Albafica y Manigoldo estaban en la habitación*OOO* .Para mí fue un honor escribir junto Kamii–chiii T_T! Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

**Advertencias:** Lemon totalmente explicito, romance, intento de humor y más romance owo/

* * *

><p><em>Reencuentro<em>

**I**

– ¡Hey, Albafica! ¿Por qué te alejas tanto?

– Sería mejor que comas lejos de mi, Manigoldo. Si llega a pasarte algo tendría que disculparte con el Patriarca.

– ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! – Enarcó las cejas. – Deberías aprender a vivir más relajadamente y más si estás conmigo.

Alzó la mirada en dirección a la ventana donde cruzado de piernas con una ropa poco casual, estaba Albafica de Piscis.

Dejó a un lado la botella de vino que había comprado para ambos por su reencuentro. Se levantó de la caja de cargamento que había en esa habitación andrajosa. No se esperaba un hotel cinco estrellas pero tampoco se imagino un _reencuentro_ en un lugar así. Aunque poco le valió, estaba con Albafica y eso era lo que importaba.

Una vez que sus pasos llegaron frente al pisciano, éste le miro de reojo y sonrió de una manera tan característica que lo primero que hizo fue abrigarlo en sus brazos.

– ¿Acaso fui el único que te echó de menos? – Esas palabras susurradas cerca de su oído le hicieron convalecer.

Albafica extendió sus brazos para tocar la espalda de Manigoldo acurrucándose en sus brazos.

–No digas eso. – Respondió y sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de Manigoldo, le visualizó fijamente, acercándole cautelosamente. – Estuviste en mi cabeza todo este tiempo.

Manigoldo abrió los ojos en par.

– ¡Alba-chan! – La emoción tomó parte de él ante su confesión. Sonrió tan inocentemente que Albafica creyó que esa noche lo menos que habría sería inocencia entre ellos, la solapa idea le excitó. Manigoldo descendió sus manos por sus muslos y le elevó por completo. Haciendo que su peso se contrajera en el vientre de Manigoldo. Su espalda se arqueó y sus labios se avasallaron. Las juguetonas manos del caballero cancerino masajeaban sin tacto sus muslos entretanto su boca era engullida completamente.

– Estas muy travieso hoy – Ronroneó entre la pequeña distancia creada.

– Claro – Dejo escapar su regocijo en una amplia sonrisa. – Mis testículos ruegan tu atención. ¡Tres meses de abstinencia me van a dejar estéril!

Albafica rió un poco, el tampoco podía negarlo. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a las huellas que Manigoldo implantaba sobre él; incluso había despertado en una ocasión teniendo una eyaculación prematura.

– Ven – Jaló del pañuelo de Manigoldo robando el aliento del otro. Le tomó por sorpresa, fue notorio, pero eso fue hasta que volvió a proseguir su danza.

Los cabellos celestes le ahogaban, Manigoldo empezó a animarse con el transcurso de los segundos. Albafica cruzó las piernas en su espalda creando más fricción entre ellos, aumentado el ambiente, desbordando los deseos de entregarse el uno al otro.

Manigoldo retrocedió sus pasos con cuidado y se detuvo justo en el cajón de madera. Depositó allí el peso de ambos, quedando Albafica con ambas rodillas sus costados. Los labios de Manigoldo cambiaron su ruta, despojando el pañuelo de seda de Albafica liberando su bien deseado cuello. Hincó sus dientes con suspicacia teniendo cuidado de no presionar muy fuerte el hueso de la clavícula, provocando que Albafica dejara escapar el primer honorable gemido anunciando la llegada de la tormenta y la partida de la conciencia. Las manos piscianas se posaron en los hombros de Manigoldo para despojarle del abrigo de cuero pasándolo por sus brazos mirándole con travesía. La prenda de ropa no había caído al suelo cuando ya Manigoldo dejaba besos húmedos en su manzana de Adán ascendiendo por su mandíbula. Albafica se aferró más a él enredando sus brazos en el cuello cancerino, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos azulejos. Sintió la intromisión de la mano de su amante bajando la cremallera de su pantalón. Su miembro le dolía por soportar tanto tiempo, había soportado tanto que tan solo un roce lo sentía hasta en la garganta.

– Manig... ngh.. oldo..

– Je... Sí, vamos, Alba-chan, di mi nombre con esa seductora voz que tienes. – Tomó como pertenencia una vez más los labios de Albafica, delineando esas finas y rosadas comisuras. Tan suaves y delicadas.

Se apartaron deseando que el oxigeno llegase rápido para poder vaciarlo nuevamente.

– Qué poco masculino sonó eso. – Dijo Albafica en el momento que volvieron a restaurar su respiración.

– A mi me gusto, je, je.

– Yo te haré lo mismo. – Respondió con suavidad, perdiendo las últimas letras pronunciadas en el ahogo que provoco besar el cuello de Manigoldo.

Manigoldo esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a cerrar cada vez más el espacio entre las caderas de Albafica y su abdomen. Se besaban con más intensidad mientras la euforia tomaba una mayor representación. Albafica sentado en horcajadas sobre sus piernas era excitante, le rogó a los dioses que la caja donde estaban sentados soportara el peso de ambos.

– Te extrañe tanto… – Habló cuando tomaron pequeñas bocanas de aire. Las ropas le estaban sofocando, el aliento de Albafica le estaba embriagando, sus cabellos caer sobre él le seducían hasta el punto de parecer una droga.

– Yo también. – Albafica besó la frente de su amante con dulzura, tomó la parte trasera de su cabeza y le acercó más seduciéndole con la cercanía de sus labios. Incitándole a devorarle ahí mismo, simulando que lo besaría pero se detenía a medio pasó. Albafica sonrió villanamente.

– Eres tan fácil de calentar.

– Y tú eres el jodido carbón que aviva mi llama – Rió despacio sobre los labios contrarios.

Albafica empezó a desabotonar su camisa, Manigoldo bajó la vista vislumbrando como cada botón era abierto descubriendo su pecho.

– Me tienes a tu merced, Albafica.

– Inevitablemente, te envenenaría las zonas intimas si fuese lo contrario.

Manigoldo tomó eso como la indicación de que podía besarlo con toda la intensidad que quisiera. Y lo hizo. Su lengua se escabullía por cada rincón de la boca de Albafica mientras éste emitía pequeños gemidos debido a la falta de aire.

– Manigoldo... – Lo llamó cuando al fin liberó su boca – ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás besándome?

Bien, fin del juego. Al diablo las formalidades, después de todo eso de _caballero_ nunca le había sentado muy bien a Manigoldo. Él no actuaba solamente por impulso, él actuaba por instinto. Y su instinto le indicaba que era hora de ponerse serios en el asunto.

Abrió con impaciencia la camisa de Albafica, dedicándose a lamer su torso y estimular finalmente su miembro. La mirada de Albafica se fijó en el techo, cerrando los parpados cuando sentía las inducciones en su cuerpo con el vaivén que se encontraba activo en su hombría. Respiraba con dificultad, ladeó su cabeza cuando una pequeña lengua empezó a dejar marcas. Paseó sus manos por la espalda de su compañero, sabía que eso le gustaba: Que él también le tocara, que ambos se tocaran.

Con una mano, Manigoldo le acarició los cabellos, esos hilos celestes que se le escurrían entre los dedos, con la otra acariciaba con devoción la erección de Albafica. Le mordió el cuello y Albafica le enterró las uñas en la espalda como contestación y llevó su mano a su boca cuando notó que emitía más gemidos que de costumbre.

– No quieres que te trate como princesa esta noche, ¿verdad? – Le sonrió Manigoldo y Albafica no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa restableciendo así el contacto visual.

Desató el cinturón, alzando las caderas de Albafica para liberarle del pantalón como la gabardina. Dejándole solamente la blancuzca camisa abierta al son de esa noche.

Sin previo aviso y sin desviar la traviesa mirada en ningún momento, Manigoldo terminó de arrancarle la ropa y sin delicadeza alguna introdujo su miembro dentro de Albafica. Éste dejo salir un alarido al sentirlo tan repentinamente, tan dentro, tan cerca, tan... Provocativo. Manigoldo esperó unos instantes para que su amante se acostumbrara a su gran amigo que suele remover las paredes de su ano sin previo aviso. Él era como su dueño, impaciente, egocéntrico, arrebatado.

– Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres que haga por ti?

– C-creí que no me tratarías como princesa... – Alcanzó a decir Albafica aferrándose a su camisa mientras temblaba por la repentina adrenalina.

– Hmmm, tienes razón – Recordó Manigoldo y comenzó con la serie de embestidas. A _su_ ritmo, porque esa noche Albafica no era su princesa, era su príncipe y el su esclavo. Y como pago de poseerle, le haría sentir bien.

– Manigoldo... – Murmuraba Albafica embriagándose con la pasión.

El aludido lo acercó para jugar con sus pezones con el dedo índice, haciendo círculos a su alrededor. Escuchar al chico repetir su nombre en su oído en ese tono lo hacía sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Y como si no fuera suficiente, Albafica le lamió desde la oreja hasta las comisuras, haciendo una pausa pronunciada, deteniendo incluso las manos en sus glúteos que incentivaban las profundas embestidas. Lo miró expectante.

– En serio quieres provocarme, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Manigoldo.

– No, yo sólo quiero que entiendas que esta _noche_ no soy princesa. Trátame como un animal, Manigoldo. – Finalizando eso, él mismo dio pie a nuevas embestidas. Manigoldo dejo salir un gemido, la coloración le tomó del pelo al tiempo que se dejó ir encima de Albafica, estrellándolo contra el piso, lastimando su espalda con la basura que había por doquier. Tomó con ambas manos las caderas de Albafica para embestirle con mayor rapidez, con mayor precisión, con mayor audacia, con destino a la próstata.

– E-Espera... – Murmuró Albafica apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su amante. El sudor brotaba de sus poros así como el éxtasis que se presentaba.

– ¿De verdad quieres que espere... O es otra provocación?

Una cristalina gota bajo por la cien de Manigoldo, el calor estaba errándole los sentidos. Albafica despegó su cabeza del suelo lamiendo la gota de euforia del rostro de Manigoldo.

– Interprétalo como quieras... – Le sonrió el chico con picardía mientras dibujaba con su índice el contorno de sus labios.

– Esta.. noche.. – Manigoldo cayó en su juego, su piel se erizó cuando la lengua de Albafica dibujó una línea recta hasta el pómulo. – Haré arder tu cosmos, Alba-chan.

Albafica arrastró sus manos hasta la espalda de Manigoldo y se aferró a él al sentir las embestidas de forma más violenta, como si quisiera fundirse con él desde su interior, como si sus cosmos se unieran en uno solo. Sus cosmos ardieron, se creó un ciclón que se hizo más grande entorno a los gemidos, choques de carne, y besos ardientes que arrasaron con todo lo mal parado a su alrededor, haciendo un torbellino encerrando a ambos caballeros en la lujuria total. Los objetos seguían volando en el torbellino que se hacía más potente cuando Albafica sintió como Manigoldo tocaba un lugar más profundo que le hacía gemir con fuerza.

– Oh, por todos los dioses, por Athena, pídeme más, Albafica.

– Más... M-manigoldo... Hazme arder en tu cosmos... – La llama avivo, los cosmos ardieron en todo su esplendor. Llamas doradas rodearon el torbellino, sus cuerpos eran uno solo y de sus pieles brotaban brillos dorados, la llama que se quemaba en ellos. Eso era el amor de Albafica y Manigoldo.

_¡A eso se llama tener sexo carajo!_

La respiración de Albafica aumentó mientras una sensación placentera recorría su sistema nervioso y, por impulso, se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Manigoldo. Éste lo jaló aún más hacía si cuando sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido y escuchó a Albafica exhalar el más largo, placentero y excitante gemido que podía imaginar y ambos eran asfixiados por el dulce placer del orgasmo. Todo estalló, haciendo que los cosmos se apagaran, los objetos cayeran y la tormenta explotara ahora en el silencio de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Manigoldo sonrió cuando Albafica lo soltó cansado y se encogió entre sus brazos, esperó a que su respiración se normalizara un poco y alzándole el rostro lo besó.

– Albafica... Sé que sonará estúpido lo que voy a decirte, pero... De verdad, te amo.

Albafica pareció congelarse por un momento. **Amar**, esa palabra era tan grande e involucraba tanto... Y Manigoldo se lo había dicho, quizás por ingenuo o tonto, o quizás por el momento. Pero algo que había aprendido de Manigoldo era que la mentira y él nunca serían compatibles. Es por eso que él era así, decía la verdad todo el tiempo, le duela a quien le duela. Y Albafica lo sentía cada vez que el caballero lo iba a buscar a su templo, lo seguía en sus misiones o simplemente le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

– Yo también. – Respondió con un ligero sonrojo. – Yo también te amo, Manigoldo.

Manigoldo esbozó una sonrisa y dejó caer su peso completo sobre Albafica. Estar entre sus piernas era convertirse en la mierda más valiosa en el mercado. Se abrazaron con fuerza haciendo un nudo de carne sudorosa mezclada con las recientes salidas eyaculadas, una en el vientre de Albafica y el otro en su interior. Manigoldo escuchaba latir constantemente el corazón de su amante respirando a una aceleración jodidamente rápida. Su príncipe había sido arrebatado por las garras del cansancio, le levantó con sumo cuidado llevándolo en sus brazos para luego sentarlo de nuevo en la promotora de ese acto.

– Buscaré nuestras ropas, descansa un poco aquí. – Albafica sonrió, ese cuidado era lo que amaba de él, a pesar de ser afable y cínico… Cuando se trataba de él, Manigoldo mostraba lo mejor de sí sólo para él.

Manigoldo regresó con las prendas, ambos comenzaron a tomar parte de ellas.

–¡Ja! Hasta le hicimos limpieza a la habitación.

Albafica le miró enternecido, ladeando la cabeza. Cuando estaba acomodándose el pañuelo bajo su gabardina, Manigoldo le estampó contra la pared para cerrar su encuentro. Le besó como si no hubiera un despertar, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

– E-espera Manigoldo. – Le apartó con cuidado, tocando su pecho marcando distancia. – No podemos.

– ¡¿Qué mierdas?! – Albafica le abrazó para que no malinterpretara sus palabras, Manigoldo intentaba resistirse, pero al final_… ¡¿Cómo carajos puedo resistirme ante él?! _

– No me malinterpretes, mi amor – Susurró en sus labios dejando un suave beso sosteniéndose de los hombros de Manigoldo. Dio una pequeña lamida a las comisuras de sus labios haciéndole temblar. Albafica rió y le acercó más a él, arrinconándose entre él y la pared yacente a sus espaldas. – Pero debemos detenernos por hoy. – Fijó su vista a la pared e hizo aparecer una de sus Rosas pirañas. – … Porque tenemos un intruso.

– ¡¿AH?! – La rosa destruyó los bloques que conformaban recinto, el fuerte estruendo se escuchó y el muro que había tras él pasó a ser historia. Aún tenía sus manos en las caderas de Albafica y la destrucción de la pared junto con la aparición de una pequeña sabandija no le inmutó de soltarle. – ¡¿El mocoso de mierda?! ¡¿Nos seguiste hasta acá?!

– Buen… Día. (_Aunque ya sea de noche)_ – Mostró una sonrisa nerviosa y su mano se balanceaba temblorosa.

– Al parecer tuvimos un espectador.

Manigoldo recordó lo recién ocurrido con su amante y arqueó las cejas en señal de frustración.

– ¡¿ESTUVISTE AQUÍ TODO EL TIEMPO, ENANO DE MIERDA?!

– ¡N–no, no! – Se alejó asustado, nervioso, con derrame nasal poco inminente. – ¡Acabo de llegar, se lo juro!

– ¿Pudiste seguirnos hasta acá a nosotros dos, que somos santos de oro? – Estaba exaltado, ese crio malparido había arruinado su privacidad poco usual. – ¡Hey, eso no lo hace una persona normal, enano de mierda! ¿Cómo hiciste para seguirnos?

– Manigoldo. – Albafica posó una mano en el hombro de su compañero transmitiéndole tranquilidad a su alebrestado ánimo. – Quizás deberías preguntarle si escuchó todo lo que hicimos.

Manigoldo se sonrojó endemoniadamente, Gioca no se quedó atrás.

– Bueno. – Albafica se ajustó el pañuelo mostrando una ligera sonrisa e introdujo ambas manos en sus bolsillos. – Su expresión lo dice todo.

– E–enano de mierda…– Soltó un resoplo.

– ¡No me digas enano de mierda, soy Gioca! ¡Yo sólo vine porque quiero ayudarlos en su misión contra los neros y me guié del poder que podía sentir en su interior! – Ambos caballeros se sorprendieron.

– De todas formas eso no justifica que estés aquí– Le respondió Manigoldo.

– ¡Les juro que no les miento! – Gioca estaba cada vez más nervioso.

– ¡Eso no es lo que me molesta! – Manigoldo le gritó haciendo que Gioca se encogiera. – ¡Interrumpiste mi noche con Albafica! ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es poder estar juntos, enano?!

– ¡Lo siento! – Ya era tarde para las disculpas, Manigoldo le tenía agarrado del cuello levantándolo de suelo – ¡N–no creí que ustedes estarían haciendo eso!

Se sonrojó nuevamente alejando cualquier contacto visual con Manigoldo.

– ¡T-tu no deberías estar metido en los asuntos de adultos!

– Entonces tú tampoco estarías incluido Manigoldo. – Dijo su compañero con burla.

– ¡Hey, Albafica! ¡¿De qué lado estás?!

– Ya, Manigoldo, cálmate. Baja al chico. Aquí el inmaduro lo estás pareciendo tú.

Manigoldo liberó el torniquete que tenía en el cuello de Gioca haciéndole caer al piso.

– ¡Che, y yo que quería volver a follar! – Se sentó frustrado en una de las cajas.

– ¡AAAAH! R-recordé que debo avisarle a mis amigos que somos libres de nuevo. – Gioca salió disparado a la entrada dejando de nuevo solos a los santos.

– ¡Hey, mocoso de mierda! ¡REGRESA, YA ME ENFRIASTE LOS HUEVOS!

Albafica rió.

– ¿Entonces no quieres volver a intentarlo?

Manigoldo se levanto de nuevo y fue en su dirección, pero algo captó su vista que le traumatizó. Los pies de Albafica se tambalearon y su visión fue capturada por la negrura perdiendo el brillo de la conciencia, se balanceó hacia atrás perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas.

– ¡ALBAFICA! – Se apresuró en llegar a donde estaba cayendo su amante. Todo lo veía en cámara lenta... La desesperación tomó parte de él mientras corría en su dirección. Albafica tenía detrás suyo el filo de la ventana, su cabeza tenía ese blanco... Cerró sus ojos intentando alcanzar la mano de Albafica.

_¡Athena, por favor, déjame llegar a él! _

El fuerte impacto estalló en el lugar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró contra la pared con Albafica entre sus piernas. Dejó escapar su respiración, y exhaló todo lo que pudo sonriendo casi a punto de llorar.

_Gracias Athena..._

– Alba... ¿Estás bien? – Le habló con cuidado. Albafica abrió los parpados y se encontró entre las piernas de Manigoldo. Necesitó unos segundos más para que su mente se estabilizara y maquinara todo lo ocurrido.

– Sí. – Sonrió con debilidad. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Manigoldo. – Éste es el resultado de estar metidos en los _asuntos de adultos._

Dejó salir una refrescante sonrisa. Manigoldo le atrajo en sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Albafica.

– Me asustaste... – Por un momento Alba escuchó la voz quebrantada de Manigoldo, y las manos entornadas en su vientre estaban temblando.

– Ya... – Le acarició los cabellos con una mano, y con la otra tomó la mano de Manigoldo en su vientre. – No pasó nada, aquí estoy.

Intentó tranquilizarlo, podía sentir su corazón casi desbordarse. Se volteó un poco para mirarle a la cara, tomó entre sus manos nuevamente el rostro de Manigoldo y lo alzó ante él.

– Vamos... – Besó la pequeña lágrima que se escapo de los lagrimales de su amante.

– Mi vida se acaba si te pierdo, Albafica. – Bajó la vista haciendo un leve puchero.

– También la mía. – Busco su mirada con ternura. Manigoldo levantó la cabeza y buscó sus labios. Albafica respondió con la misma necesidad de tenerle con vida.

Manigoldo le besó casi con desesperación, le atrajo tomando posesión de su torso. Las manos de Albafica estaban enredadas en su cuello, transmitiéndole tranquilidad y lo mucho que le amaba.

Se separaron despacio, Manigoldo se recostó a la pared seguida por su cabeza.

– Mierda, este susto debe valer 3 folladas como mínimo.

Albafica cerró los ojos sonriendo, se acomodó entre las piernas de su amante. Éste le rodeó con sus brazos, dejándose caer un poco sobre la pared para crear una inclinación perfecta para ambos.

– Descansa un poco, en unas horas partiremos a la guarida de Nero.

– Manigoldo... – Habló con suavidad. – Prométeme que no importa lo que suceda en esta Guerra Santa, que no importa cuánto nos alejemos debido a los conflictos, o si alguno de los dos muere en esta guerra…mantengamos la promesa de vivir por el recuerdo del otro. Quiero que vivas, aunque yo muera.

–Sera difícil, pero por ti…no, por nosotros, viviré y si es en un caso al revés prométeme los mismo.

–Te lo prometo – Albafica con el pulgar dejaba tiernas caricias en la mano de Manigoldo– tú y yo siempre nos reuniremos como hoy. En el lugar que sea, a la hora que sea….

–Eso tenlo por seguro. – Le contestó Manigoldo estrechando su mano entre la suya. – Pero la próxima vez... Asegurémonos de ser sólo nosotros dos.

Albafica le sonrió. Ese era su amante, ese que sin darse cuenta era capaz de crear escenarios románticos y luego, casi por inercia, destruirlos en cualquier momento con algún comentario fuera de lugar. Alzó su cabeza para acercar su rostro al de Manigoldo y lo besó con dulzura.

– Entonces es una promesa.

* * *

><p>Gracias a aquellos lectores que dejaran su review y los que no…Haganlo -.-'<p>

¡Hasta la proxima chiquitines!


End file.
